Another Link In The Chain Of Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A new Portal Master arrives in Skylands to join the group in the fight against Kaos. Done as a request for Card-Golem.


**Card-Golem, who owns Drew, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Another Link In The Chain Of Friendship**

Rachel arrived at Skylanders Academy that day to wait for her Portal Master friends, who would be arriving soon. But before she could even begin to decide where she wanted to go on Skylands while she was waiting for them, she saw High Volt and Fiesta come running towards her and the Mariachi skeleton looked very upset.

Wondering what had her Supercharger partners looking upset, Rachel moved towards them. "Guys, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Amiga, we need to talk to you," Fiesta said, worry in his voice.

"What happened?" The Tech Portal Master said worriedly.

"A new Portal Master arrived," said High Volt. "He's a quadruple element Portal Master."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You mean he's a Portal Master of four elements?" She asked in surprise. She had never heard of that happening before.

Fiesta nodded. "Tech, Air, Earth, and Dark," he said. "Amiga, you're not the only Tech Portal Master anymore."

She blinked. "So? Two of my friends are Portal Masters of the Undead element and they get along fine," she said.

"But some of his favorite partners are also your favorite partners, Rachel," said High Volt.

Now their panic was beginning to make sense. "Guys, it's okay," she said. "Just because you guys are his favorite too doesn't mean you can't be my partners anymore."

They looked at her. "But what about you, Amiga?" Fiesta asked.

Rachel smiled. "Guys, aren't you all Master Eon's Skylander partners too?" She asked.

The two Superchargers paused for a moment and considered her words before realizing she was right. "And you guys are my partners too," she said. "I see nothing wrong with you guys having another Portal Master as your partner too."

Magna Charge came out and hugged her. "You're really okay with that?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm really okay with it," the Tech Portal Master said. "Would you guys relax? Besides, with a new Portal Master, we need to work with him and help him out."

Just then, she saw a young man come out of the Academy wearing a green shirt with blue jeans and sandals and a windbreaker jacket. He also had very short brown hair and greenish-blue eyes with glasses and looked to be sixteen years old. She moved towards him. "Hi," she said.

He looked at her. "Hi," he said.

Master Eon then came out. "Ah, Rachel, hello," he said.

"Hello, Master Eon," she said. "My partners were telling me about a new Portal Master."

The guardian of Skylands nodded, indicating to the boy. "Yes, Drew is the newest Portal Master and is of four elements," he said.

"That's really cool," Rachel said with a smile as she turned to Drew and held out her hand. "Rachel, Tech Portal Master," she introduced herself.

"Drew, Tech/Earth/Dark/Air Portal Master," he said, shaking her hand before noticing Magna Charge, Fiesta, and High Volt beside her. "These three are your partners too?"

The blonde-haired girl nodded. "From what they told me, they're your favorites too," she said with a smile. "And I was just reassuring them that they could have more than one Portal Master as a partner and friend."

Drew looked a bit relieved at that. "I saw them run out after Master Eon told them about me," he said.

The guardian of Skylands chuckled gently. "Most likely due to Magna and Rachel being very close friends, High Volt being accepted by her instantly, and Fiesta being comforted by her and her cousin sometime back," he said. "They and Rachel's other Skylander partners are very close to her."

Scorp, Boomer, Eye Brawl, Rubble Rouser, Nightfall, Gearshift, and Knightmare came out of the Academy while Dr. Krankcase, Chain Reaction, and Grave Clobber came up the path from the Cradle Of Creation. "Tech Portal Master," Knightmare said in respect.

Rachel smiled at them. "Congratulations," she said warmly.

Drew looked at the three Skylanders by the girl. "Guys, I'd never take you away from Rachel," he said. "But I hope we can work together and I hope Rachel will be willing to work with me too."

"Of course I would," the Tech Portal Master said instantly. "I know my friends would too. They're going to be thrilled that there's another Portal Master and that you're a Portal Master of four elements."

The young man looked at Rachel. "Thanks," he said gratefully. "Master Eon told me about the rest of you and some of the adventures you guys have been on." He paused a moment. "Has Kaos really caused you guys so much trouble?"

Knightmare lifted her new Portal Master up onto her back. "Yes, he does," she said. "But he's not the only one. They've had to deal with almost every known villain."

"They even had to deal with us former Doom Raiders and villains before we became Senseis," said Dr. Krankcase.

Master Eon suddenly looked alert. "Kaos has intercepted the other Portal Masters on their way here," he said.

"Where are they now?" Rachel asked instantly.

"He's teleported them to the racetrack."

Drew jumped down from Knightmare's back. "Come on," he said. "Let's go help them."

Just then, a gentle aura surrounded Drew and they found he was all the way over to the Cradle of Creation and he looked back at them before running back over to them, the same thing happening. Master Eon chuckled. "You've found your Portal Master power," he said with a smile as he presented a watch to Drew that had the Tech, Dark, Air, and Earth symbols on it before handing him an Earth Creation Crystal. "This will help activate your Imaginator powers of the Bazooker class."

"Cool combination," Rachel said instantly.

"No argument here," said Rubble Rouser before they all ran for the raceway, teleporting there and finding it in utter chaos.

The two Portal Masters and gathered Skylanders looked at each other before seeking out the others and finding them having some trouble holding back Kaos, who was using his powers to the fullest extent, along with several clones.

Rachel led the way. "Guys, this is Drew!" She shouted over the wind that was whipping around them. "He's the new Dark/Tech/Air/Earth Portal Master!"

"He's just in time!" One of the other Portal Masters said. "Kaos has gotten really strong and he's sending out too many clones!"

Drew looked at his partners. "Come on, let's help them," he said and they nodded in agreement.

Rachel smiled at that. "Time to make the chain of friendship a bit stronger!" She said as they gathered close together, facing Kaos bravely.

* * *

Master Eon grew concerned when a half-hour passed and he hadn't heard back from the Portal Masters, but then, he heard cheering and saw them all coming towards the Academy looking a bit worse for wear, but were alright.

Rachel looked at Drew. "Man, if you hadn't come, I think Kaos might have gotten us," she said.

"She's right," said High Volt.

Master Eon smiled. "I'm sorry you had to go into battle so fast, Drew," he said.

The young man shrugged. "I'm not," he said. "It was good experience and gave me a chance to see how much trouble Kaos can cause outside the game."

"He's a pain in the neck," said Rachel. "But one that can't defeat us, especially with more Portal Masters making our group stronger."

Cheers followed her statement as the other Portal Masters welcomed Drew warmly and they headed into the Academy to rest together and celebrate their victory over Kaos and Drew's arrival as the new Portal Master and their friend.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
